Nick Fury pulls up on Thanos
by dannyrockon122
Summary: Funny one-shot what if Nick Fury wasn't snapped during infinity war and before endgame started Thanos decided to go to the human world for food but Nick pulled up on him with his crew.


**Disclaimer: This is a thought and I don't own the Avengers but I owned this story.**

Thanos was sitting at a table by himself with destroyed gauntlet without the stones in their slots with other empty tables outside since he did what people of earth thought was impossible which was broke Earth Mightiest Heroes The Avengers by using the infinity gauntlet.

Thanos said, " Balance can be tiring but all, in the end, I am inevitable ."

While Thanos was busy four black cars were driving slowly near the outside table that Thanos who was monologuing about destiny, balance, and Gamora who he sacrifices for the soul stone in Vormir.

Thanos sees the four-car pulling up where he is at causing him to get confused at the sudden appearance of the four-car since the human feared him for killing off half of the world and their champions.

Thanos asked, " What in the world ?"

One of car 's window rolled revealing an African American with an black eyepatch along with a beard and goatee dressed in all black looking at Thanos with a stone-cold look on his face.

The man Yelled " WHAT UP BITCH !"

The black man along with the people in the others who rolled their windows pulled outs hoot guns causing Thanos eyes to widened along with run which caused to cars step on the gases to chase after him.

**If there's beef cock it and dump it**

**The drama really means nothing to me**

**I'll ride by and blow ya brains out**

**There's no time to cock it, no way you can stop it**

**When niggas run up on you with them thangs out**

**I do what I gotta do, I don't care I if get caught**

**The DA can play this motherfucking tape in court**

**I'll kill you**

**I ain't playing, hear what I'm saying, homie, I ain't playing**

**Catch you slipping I'mma kill you**

**I ain't playing, hear what I'm saying, homie I ain't playing**

**Keep thinking I'm candy 'till ya fucking skull get popped**

**And ya brain jump out the top like Jack-in-the-box**

**In the hood summer time is the killing season**

**It's hot out this bitch that's a good enough reason**

**I've seen gangstas get religious when they start bleeding**

**Saying "Lord, Jesus help me" cause they ass leaking**

**When they window roll down and that A.K. come out**

**You can squeeze ya little handgun until you run out**

**And you can run for ya backup**

**But them machine gun shells gone tear ya back up**

**God's on ya side? Shit, I'm aight with that**

**Cause we gon' reload them clips and come right back**

**It's a fact, homie, you go against me ya fucked**

**I get the drop, if you can duck ya luckier then Lady Luck**

**Look, nigga, don't think you safe cause you moved out the hood**

**Cause ya mama still around, dawg, and that ain't good**

**If you was smart you'd be shook of me**

**Cause I'd get tired of looking for ya, spray ya mama crib**

**And let ya ass look for me**

**If there's beef cock it and dump it**

**The drama really means nothing to me**

**I'll ride by and blow ya brains out**

**There's no time to cock it, no way you can stop it**

**When niggas run up on you with them thangs out**

**I do what I gotta do, I don't care I if get caught**

**The DA can play this motherfucking tape in court**

**I'll kill you**

**I ain't playing, hear what I'm saying, homie, I ain't playing**

**Catch you slipping I'mma kill you**

**I ain't playing, hear what I'm saying, homie I ain't playing**

**My heart bleeds for you, nigga, I can't wait to get to you**

**Behind that twinkle in ya eyes I can see the bitch in you**

**Nigga, you know the streets talk**

**So they'll be no white flags and no peace talks**

**I got my back against the wind, I'm down to ride 'till the sun burn out**

**If I die today I'm happy how my life turned out**

**See the shootouts that I've been in I'm by myself**

**Locked up I was in a box by myself**

**I done made myself a millionaire by myself**

**Now shit changed, motherfucker, I can hire some help**

**I done heard about the 50 grand you put in the hood**

**But ya shooter fin'nin to get shot, it won't do him no good**

**With a pistol I define the definition of pain**

**If you survive ya bones'll still fucking hurt when it rain**

**Oh, you a pro at playing battleship? Well, this ain't the same**

**Little homie this is a whole different type of war game**

**See the losers end up in shackles and motherfucking chains**

**Or laid out in the streets leaking out they brains**

**If there's beef cock it and dump it**

**The drama really means nothing to me**

**I'll ride by and blow ya brains out**

**There's no time to cock it, no way you can stop it**

**When niggas run up on you with them thangs out**

**I do what I gotta do, I don't care I if get caught**

**The DA can play this motherfucking tape in court**

**I'll kill you**

**I ain't playing, hear what I'm saying, homie, I ain't playing**

**Catch you slipping I'mma kill you**

**I ain't playing, hear what I'm saying, homie I ain't playing**

**After the fist fights it's gunfire, boy, you get the best of me**

**If you don't wanna get shot I suggest you don't go testing me**

**All the wrong I've done the Lord still keep on blessing me**

**Fin'nin to run rap cause Dr. Dre got the recipe**

Thanos thought " _Why did destroyed the stones_ ?"

The cars firing at Thanos is who is bobbing and weaving from the bullets that are being fired by the shield agents that are led by Nick Fury the creator of the Avenger initiative who is trying to avenge half of the fallen avengers.

Nick Fury said " Pussy ."

Nick Fury fires his gun at Thano knee and Thanos screams in pain but keeping running from Nick 's goons.

Nick asked, " What good what good ?" As he keeps firing his guns at the mad titan 's back causing the Thanos to trip over a banana peel to land on his face.

Nick smirked at that and he signaled his goons to surround Thanos causing the mad titan to have fear on his face as the human shows up with their guns with Nick leading the charged.

Nick said " You then fucked up homeboy when you came to earth with that god bullshit .'' Nick fired his gun at Thanos's head causing Thanos to follow on the floor on limped with a bullet hole in his head.

Nick said, " Let get out of here before the popo showed up ."

**Author notes: Here is the one-shot readers and I hope you like it readers. Let me know what you guys thoughts on it.**


End file.
